Rosario Orewa
by blackdeath0001
Summary: Kiri and Sotah are completely differant. Sotah is the full on ladies man, Kiri... isn't... however one day at yokai academy, Kiri gets a girlfriend... panic, comedy and underwear ensues...


(Authors Note)here is the fixed version of the first chapter, sorry for the problems, and thanks for telling me about it or i would have probably forgot to fix it. (End Authors Note)

(Authors Note) during this story I decided to add as much Nihon style into said story, because of this there are a Kuso load of Nihon word translations and thus a lot of Authors notes explaining them (Authors note inside a note) Nihon means Japanese, it is what Japanese call their language and themselves and Kuso's literal translation is a curse word similar to Shit, although it shouldn't be used like that I thought it looked good, kind of like spelling cool with a K (End author note inside a note) apart from all this I as the writer have checked my grammar and Nihon Syntax as well so if you see any problems mention them to me via PM and I will double check them Arigato Gosaimass Nee (End authors note)

Chapter 1

(Kiri &Sotah's High School Debut)

* * *

Two vampires, two pink rosaries… yes pink… and two people who had been bickering all the way from their apartment. Kiri stared at Sotah, "dude… you suck ass" He said, staring at the badass representation of his step-brother and Vampire friend.

"Its not my fault she gave me head… if you had just asked nicely…"

"I get it I get it… STFU already" Replied Kiri, scratching his crotch… for a vampire he wasn't very majestic… unlike Sotah, who seemed to always get his mark… he sucked at Halo though… as was frequently commented on by the Otaku Kiri. (Authors note) an Otaku is a Japanese version of computer nerd or geek (end authors note)

"Our first year of working high school, to think two 17 year olds could make it here so easily… think of all we could learn, all we could do… all the books all the fellow students" But Kiri was cut of mid sentence as Sotahs face began to follow a random girl's Miniskirt

"All the hot chicks"

"All the hot- HEY! I was being serious Sotah… sheesh, how the hell do you get all the chicks with an attitude like that?" Kiri asked, glaring at him, he was directly contrast to him, Sotah had Blonde hair, Kiri had dark brown hair, Sotah had Muscles, Kiri didn't, Sotah was an asshole… actually that's what they had in common…

"It must be my great fashion sense, and charming looks" Replied Sotah, groping his ass with one hand and Kiri's with another midway between Fashion and looks.

"You're the only Male vampire I ever met with a pink Rosario… are you going to come out of the closet and admit you bat for the other team any time soon? Or I'll die a virgin"

"Theres plenty of fish in the sea" Sotah said, one of his fangs glinting, three girls in the distance shivered in anticipation, Kiri noticed this and tried it himself to which they ran away.

"But I'm in the desert, alone…"

* * *

"Right… lets get started… I'm Sotah Rosario," The classrooms female students gave a short and kinky sigh,

"And I'm Kiri-" the entire class groaned with disdain…"-GODDAMNIT!"

"Konichiwa Sotah Rosario and Kiri God damn it, welcome to Yokai academy" the class said in unison, you could tell it was a beauty and the beast situation… beauty being Sotah… beast being Kiri…

and the shadowy perverted looking character being Gin Sempai "Kiri Rosario…" Kiri corrected glaring at them… evilly…

"We're your new Drama teachers, Okay then Pinkie, you first."

"Fine by me Butt plug-"

"-Asshole-"

"-Homophobe-"

"Sex crazy…" Kiri realised his mistake the second it flew from his lips, at the mention of sex and Sotah in the same context half the female class fainted, and the rest got massive nosebleeds…

"That I am… Virgin soil…" every one laughed… even the unconscious ones… (Authors note) how the hell does that work? Meh… (End of Authors note)

"We will teach you how to act like that…" Kiri said, quickly attempting to cover up his mistake of handing the entire female population of the class into Sotahs hands yet again, from the back of the classroom Kiri heard tough-as-nails voice say something along the lines of "You both suck"

"No shit we are vampires after all" Kiri replied… he remembered her name… Kokoa…

"What's with all the underwear girls? Wouldn't you rather take them all off?" said Sotah winking. Nosebleeds followed from both genders and Kiri sighed a sigh of contempt (Authors note) and possible homicide (End authors note).

* * *

Third period passed by, and about two hours later, Sotah and Kiri walked to the cafeteria.

"You are a giant asshole" Kiri said, sitting down with his Bento box, Sotah just smiled, his tooth glinting as it always did. Kiri took out his chopsticks and with one fluid motion spun them into position and did other fancy things with the oriental sticks.

Sotah tried to copy but ended up dropping them on the ground, Kiri laughed "I guess you can't be good at everything… I have better hand eye coordination" Kiri smiled.

"Must be all the jerking off" Sotah said, grinning and getting stuck into his Onigri, (Authors note) WTF!? Only Sotah can possibly think of eating hand held rice balls in a seaweed jacket with chopsticks (End Note)

"Fuck you," Kiri said, and immediately regretted saying it; he knew Sotah wouldn't shut up now…

"Munch the munchkin" said Sotah

"Shine the cobra"

"Pet the dog"

"Choke the chicken"

"Burp the worm"

"Punish the pope"

"Beat the bishop"

It went on like this for the whole half hour until the bells rang out a tune similar to the Mexican hat dance for next lesson.

* * *

Shiiri was a seventeen year old schoolgirl; Shiiri was a seventeen year old Vampire… Shiiri's full name had seventeen syllables. It was also the amount of boy's she had turned down today… some would call her a heartbreaker (Co-Author) others a bitch (End Co-Authors note) 17 seemed to be her lucky number.

She was walking towards her next class, and for the seventeenth time she checked her timetable and said "God Damn Kanji lettering… WTF does Engekino mean?" (Authors note) To Japanese people out there you will probably notice she's saying the silent "No" out loud (End author's note)

Kiri rounded the corner, Sotah had already left him for a group of Sucubii "Honestly, he should have been born an Incubus" he said before crashing into Shiiri and subsequently the marble ground.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN!" he squealed out before covering his face from an imagined kick to the face or other tender area's Vampires seemed to go for when annoyed.

When he realised he had spoken in his natural English rather than Japanese he attempted to correct himself "Orewa kusottare Yasai" To which Shiiri began to laugh… which was odd, as she had never done so in the school before.

(Authors note) if you're wondering why she's laughing he had suddenly blurted out "I am an asshole of a vegetable" (End Authors note)

(Authors note) authors note (End author's note)


End file.
